Yamashita Tomohisa
Perfil *'Nombre Real: '''Aoki Tomohisa *'Nombre Actual:Yamashita Tomohisa(山下智久) thumb|282px|Yamashita Tomohisa *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Prefectura De Chiba, Japón. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de abril de 1985. *'Profesion:'Actor, Cantante, bailarín, Modelo Columnista, empresario y MC. *'Altura:' 1.75 m. *'Peso: '''65 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A (aunque tambien tiene rastros de sangre tipo O) *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries. *'Signo Chino: Buey. *'''Agencia: Johnnys Entertainment Dramas *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2012 (Fuji TV,2012) *Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~ (TBS, 2012) *Yamashita Tomohisa Route 66 Tatta Hitori no America es Yamashita Tomohisa (NTV, 2012) *Jkiko Soccer (Fuji TV, 2011) *Code Blue (2ª Temporada) es Aizawa Kosaku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Buzzer Beat es Kamiya Naoki (Fuji TV, 2009) *Code Blue (Especial) es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Code Blue es Aizawa Kosaku(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen (Especial) es Iwase Ken(Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen es Iwase Ken (Fuji TV, 2007) *Byakkotai es Sakai Shintaro & Sakai Mineji (2007) *Kurosagi es Kurosaki (2006) *Nobuta wo Produce es Kusano Akira (2005) *Dragon Zakura es Yajima Yusuke (2005) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you in es Fukuzawa Takuma (2004) *Budou no Ki (Grapevine) es Shindou Yousuke (2003) *Stand Up!! es Iwasaki Kengo (2003) *Lunch no Joou es Nabeshima Koshiro (2002) *Long Love Letter es Tadashi Yui (2002) *Shounen wa Tori ni Natta es Nagashima Ken (2001) *Kabachitare es Tamura Yuta (2001) *All Star Chuushingura Matsuri es Asano Takumi (2000) *Shijou Saiaku no Deeto es Okamura Yuuki (2000, ep1) *Ikebukuro West Gate Park es Mizuno Shun (2000) *Kiken na kankei es Miyabe Satoshi (1999, ep10-11) *Kowai Nichiyoubi (1999, ep13) *P.P.O.I. es Amano Tairo (1999) *Nekketsu Renaidou (1999, ep7) *Shounentachi es Tsunoda Shinya (NHK, 1998) *BOYS BE...Jr. (NTV, 1998) *Shinrei Safaa no Shi (1998) Películas *Ashita no Joe (2011) *Kurosagi (marzo,2008) *Shinrei (1996) *Byakkotai como Sakai Mineji (2007) Programas *Generation Tengoku Programa de Radio *Cross Space (inicio abril del 2012) Anuncios *Toyota Motor *Misau Home *Toshiba Note Pc *MOW *Pringles *Kiss Mint *Coca Cola *TBC Beauty Salon *TBC Yoga Classroom *TBC 30th Anniversary *TBC Dressing Room *TBC Summer *TBC Live Naturally *Toshiba *Del monte *Weider in jelly *Russ-K *Namacha Kirin Discografia ''Albums Singles Digital Singles 'Colaboraciones' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupos J- Pop'': B.I.G, 4TOPS, Shuuji to Akira, Kitty GYM. Ex-integrante de NEWS.'' *'''Educación: Secundaria Horikoshi **Universidad Meiji (Empresariales) *'Idiomas': Japonés e inglés fluido. *'Familia:' Madre (Yamashita Naomi), hermana menor (Yamashita Rina) *'Apodos:' Yamapi (puesto por Takizawa Hideaki, al unir Yama- de su apellido y pi- de "pinku" (rosa en japonés; su color favorito) (山ピ) / YamaP (山P), Pi (Shirota Yu, Akanishi Jin), P-chan Tomo-chan (por su madre), Yamashita TomoPi, Pi-suke (puesto por la madre de Jin). *Su padre los abandonó cuando era muy pequeño por lo que decidió cambiarse su apellido paterno "Aoki" por el materno "Yamashita". Es muy sobreprotector con su hermana. Él mismo dijo que no quería que ella tuviera novio hasta que cumpliera los 19. Admira a su madre. *Si no hubiera sido músico se hubiese dedicado al mundo del espectáculo habría estudiado para ser Chef. *Mascotas: Pi-chan (se la regalo Masaya Hattori y el nombre se lo puso Hideaki Takizawa ) y otro llamado Hime-chan. *Es columnista de la revista Seventeen. *Piercing: Antes tenía en el ombligo y en la oreja izquierda. *Tiene una marca de nacimiento en su ojo izquierdo. *Es basicamente zurdo, agarra, corta y escribe con la derecha y come con la izquierda. *Cuando grabó "Nobuta wo Produce" no se llevaba muy bien con el actor Kamenashi Kazuya (hubo rumores de que se odiaban) por lo que le dieron el papel por esta razón. Al pasar el tiempo se iban llevando cada vez mejor, y, una vez que las grabaciones del drama terminaron, se los vio como muy buenos amigos. *Es amigo de Kim JaeJoong (DBSK) *Después de haber coprotagonizado varios doramas con la actriz Horikita Maki, las fans quisieron tanto esta pareja que la nombraron "Yamaki" (-Ya- por Yamashita, -ma- por ambos y -ki- por Horikita), dando muestras por toda la red de su deseo de que ésta fuera real. *Los rumores dicen que Kitagawa, Yamapi y el ejecutivo de la Warner Music Japan han tenido una cena de negocios. Las especulaciones sobre esta reunión son que Johnny está negociando para que Yamapi se una con Warner para realizar una gira por Estados Unidos como solista. *El 01/09/09 fue diagnosticado con la terrible Gripe A por contagio de su amigo Nishikido Ryo *Él dice que quiere viajar a México para conocer personas felices. *Ha mantenido una relación con la actriz Kitagawa Keiko (su co estrella en Buzzer Beat). *Surgieron rumores que indicaban que tenía una relación con la maestra de inglés de su hermana (una francesa), y aunque los amigos cercanos a su familia aseguraron esto, su compañía lo negó rotundamente indicando que sólo eran buenos amigos. *En varios dramas que ha hecho se lo ha visto fumar. Por lo que, se supone, fuma o fumó en algún momento. *Es uno de los hombres mas guapos y populares de Japón, por lo que, se habla mucho de él en el mundo artístico (Programas, Shows, etc) *Se rumoreaba que había roto con su novia francesa, con quien estuvo desde 2011, debido a algunas diferencias. Y que ahora se estaba viendo con una empleada de un restaurante, e incluso que habían ido a Okinawa por la vacaciones. Sin embargo, en un evento del día 24 de Julio del 2012, Yamashita negó por completo aquellos rumores, declarando: 'No he tenido tiempo de irme de vacaciones, ni tampoco conozco a esa 'chica' de la que todos hablan. He tenido cuidado y autocontrol, ademas solo me voy a abrir a mis fans'. *Estuvo junto a Kim Jaejoong de JYJ, montando en helicoptero, ya que actualmente este esta de vacaciones por la gira que acabo de dar en 6 paises. Enlaces *Japanese Wikipedia *Sitio Oficial *net oficial Galería 574620_1020771104202_n.jpg 08y66B5C1qhc331o1_1280.jpg lovelessa021.jpg _yamashita_Tomohisa.jpg 1740_ANAN-03.jpg 12436-qkxvf6ue94.jpg 967888185_9050576_831440646_n.jpg 2603437423_2d547b1ca1_o.jpg DSSW.jpg imageshgbbkjh.jpg jjhiug.jpg Yamapi-yamashita-tomohisa-.jpg Yamashita Tomohisa 06.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisayurkjk.jpg yamashita-tomohisa-31.jpg yamapijj.jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa2011_(2).jpg Yamashita_Tomohisa0.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Jmusico Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment